


A Winter Date

by Skeletal_Crow



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletal_Crow/pseuds/Skeletal_Crow
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby spend a winter evening together
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 22





	A Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of an art trade with a friend! This was what I made

Wrapping his hands around the cup of hot chocolate, Barnaby feels some relief. The cold weather has managed to seep through his clothes despite his layers, with the drink bringing some much needed extra warmth. Leaving the vendor stand, he continues to his destination. He can see his breath billow around his face as he walks through the plaza; soon enough, he arrives at where he was looking for- the Christmas tree display. The tree itself looms high into the quickly darkening sky, glimmering with lights and ornaments drowned in glitter. Looking over the crowd, it doesn’t take him long to find who he’s here to meet- off by the rideable toys, he can see Kotetsu goofing off on a tiger one. To say that Barnaby was surprised would be an overstatement; as he approaches, Kotetsu notices him, stopping his fiddling.

“You know,” Barnaby says, glancing down, “If you’re going to be this obvious, sooner or later someone is going to figure you out.”

“Please,” Kotetsu replies, “You worry too much. And for an undisguised hero, you’re on to talk, aren’t you?”

Barnaby lets out a small laugh at this as Kotetsu hops off the tiger. Barnaby wraps his arm around Kotetsus, cuddling up to him as they begin to walk.

“That cold, huh?” Kotetsu asks; though his tone is teasing, there’s an edge of warmth to it.

“Would you rather me let go?” Barnaby huffs.

“I didn’t say that,” Kotetsu grumbles in return.

They come to a stop when they reach the front of the Christmas tree again; Kotetsu glances up at it, then towards a camera pointed at it a bit off in the distance, before turning his eyes towards Barnaby.

“We should get a picture in front of the tree,” Kotetsu suggests, “So we can have it as a memento.”

Barnaby doesn’t argue, moving closer to the tree with Kotetsu; Kotetsu was always the sentimental type, and even if Barnaby did protest, he would just insist more. When they step in front of the camera, Barnaby has to remind himself to loosen up in front of it, that he didn’t need to look so rigid or official in this photo. He lets himself lean a bit more into Kotetsu and- snap. When given the photo, Barnaby can feel his heart melt from warmth; he’s a little surprised at how nicely just seeing a photo of them together makes him feel, but he welcomes the feeling. He didn’t realize how intently he was looking at it until Kotetsu spoke.

“You should hold onto it for now; I can always get a photocopy of it later,” he says; the softness in his tone and how he spoke the words made Barnaby instantly flush, making him wonder how obvious he was with his stare.

“Are, um- are you sure?” Barnaby says, trying to speak as evenly as possible; though, it was to no avail, as even he can hear how flustered his tone is. Kotetsu tugs him a bit closer, wrapping his arm firmly around Barnaby’s shoulder as they continue their walk.

“Hey, Bunny?”

“Hm?” Barnaby turns his head towards Kotetsu, and before he can react, Kotetsu kisses him. The two pause in their path, briefly, letting themselves enjoy the feeling of it, before they break. 

“That’s not what I wanted to say, but you looked cute.”

“What- what, uh, did you want to say?” Barnaby asks; he stumbles over the words as he speaks, feeling his face flush further.

“I have a little surprise for the both of us.”

“Oh? What is it?” Barnaby asks, his intrigue bubbling.

“If I told you, that would ruin the point of a surprise, wouldn’t it?” Kotetsu replies.

Barnaby lets out an overdramatic huff, but still lets a smile form over his face. He tries to take mind of their surroundings as they move, hoping to glean where they could be heading. It doesn’t take long to click, and as they get closer, it becomes more and more obvious where they’re heading- Kotetsu’s apartment complex. The inside of the building brings a welcome warmth. As they enter one of the elevators, Barnaby leans against one of the walls. When Kotetsu presses one of the buttons, its number catches Barnaby's eyes- it’s the highest floor, not the one Kotetsu’s apartment is on.

“Oh, you pressed the wrong number,” Barnaby starts, but is quickly stopped by a hand movement from Kotetsu.

“Just roll with it, it’s all a part of the surprise. I got permission from the owner of the building for a few things, everything is all worked out,” Kotetsu replies, giving an excited little nudge against his shoulder. Barnaby’s curiosity is peaked even more but holds back from asking anymore; he’s anxious to get off the elevator to see what Kotetsu has done. Not nearly quick enough, they finally reach the top floor. Barnaby follows Kotetsu further and further down the hallway until they reach its end, with the last door present leading into the stairwell that goes to the roof.

Shuffling through his pocket, Kotetsu pulls out a key, unlocking the stairwell door. With a sheepish smile, he holds the door open for Barnaby, who enters. Climbing the stairs, Barnaby reaches the roof; exiting onto it, he pauses. Kotetsu bumps into him, not having expected him to stop, though Barnaby doesn’t pay it much mind. The roof is adorned in colorful fairy lights, lighting up the rooftop just like theChristmas tree in the plaza. In the center of the roof sits Kotetsu’s record player.

“It’s a little corny, I know,” Kotetsu replies, stepping out from behind him, “But, I was wondering if you’d like to have a dance with me. It’s cold, admittedly, but other than that, the weather is nice, and I thought it would be nice to dance under the stars.”

“That’s… that’s very thoughtful of you. I’d love to,” Barnaby says; he appreciates how cold it actually is, not wanting Kotetsu to see just how little of the color in his cheeks is from the weather. Stepping over to the record player, Kotetsu's steps echo out in the silence; with a bit of shifting, and a flick of a switch, music floats out through the air. He looks up at Barnaby and holds out his hand.

“Can I have this dance?”

Barnaby steps forward, answering by taking Kotetsu's hand. Kotetsu wraps his other arm around his waist, and in return, Barnaby rests his free hand on his shoulder. He leans his head against Kotetsu’s chest, and can hear the steady beat of his heart. They sway slowly to the music, neither speaking but both aware of how the other feels- happy, at peace, and in good spirits.


End file.
